Songs of the Heart
by Moon Mage Goddess
Summary: RENAMED: Teardrops,Save Me,Make Some Noise. This story is for all of you who have felt the heartache of love. May you always find your way, and let your heart guide you to happiness. KAGSESS. More Soon!
1. Teardrops on My Guitar

**Teardrops on My Guitar**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hi everyone! I thought that it might be fun to do a one-shot on one of my favorite new country songs.

I hope this idea hasn't been done yet, but if it has, I am sorry! Someone said it had, but I haven't seen it…

Anyway, this is my FIRST FIC IN THE MODERN ERA with KAGOME/SESSHOMARU!

If you like the idea, let me know.

If not… oh well.

Enjoy!

**Teardrops on My Guitar**

"**Drew looks at me.**

**I fake a smile so he won't see,**

**That I want, and I need,**

**Everything that we should be.**

**I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about.**

**And she's got everything that I have to live without."**

Kagome slammed her locker shut; her blue eyes glazed in hurt and self-anger as she high-tailed it out of her school. It was her freshman year of college, and she still couldn't tell her only and true love how she felt. Why? Why did it have to be like this? Why did it have to hurt so badly? She was almost 19, and she fell for her best friend when she was ten.

And now, 20 year old Sesshomaru, who was the school's hottest bachelor, was talking about a woman who he loved.

Kagome had been very close to the Taisho family since he was a toddler, and was best friends with InuYasha and Sesshomaru both. However, since Sesshomaru was older, she spent most of her time with InuYasha when they were younger. In fact, only InuYasha knew how she felt about Sesshomaru. And for that fact alone he was very protective over her.

Well, that's putting it mildly – currently her friend was in lock up at the principle's office for breaking the jaw of an over-bearing wolf demon who tried to put the moves on her. Of course, because of who he was, he would only get a lecture and slap on the hand.

However, that wasn't the current reason for her distress. It was because all during their last hour – which happened to be a free period because their teacher was absent – all he could do was talk about some woman. He talked about her in a way that would put Shakespeare to share. He spoke of her unimaginable beauty, her witty charm, her blinding smile, and how she was only his. It tore Kagome's heart apart, to hear his devotion to such a creature that surely was heaven sent – and those were his words, too.

Kagome was power walking through the halls, and then the courtyards of Tokyo U. She was trying to make it out to her car without being stopped by any of her friends. She just knew that if she was stopped, they would know something was wrong, and she was having trouble holding the tears at bay as it was.

Freedom was in sight as she spotted her black Pontiac Solstice and not a single person whether they were youkai, hanyou, or ningen was around it. She prayed to Kami for the luck that he graced her with and quickly put her top down and drove home. The wind whipping through her long raven locks helped to comfort her tears and keep them back. She just wanted to flop down on her large lavish bed and eat a tub of ice cream.

"**Drew talks to me.**

**I laugh 'cuz it's just so funny.**

**That I can't even see,**

**Anyone when he's with me.**

**He says he so in love,**

**He's finally got it right.**

**I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night."**

Since it was just past noon, only the servants were at home when Kagome arrived. She was grateful for that – her kid brother Souta had an annoying habit of knowing if something was wrong with her, and then another annoying habit of always making her smile and laugh and forget about it. Right now, she just wanted to feel the hurt. After all, wasn't the first step to recovery having to deal with the pain and accept it?

So that's what she did. Kagome closed her eyes and sprawled out on her bed. Her phone rang several times, but each time she did she ignored it, and finally turned the ignorant contraption off. She laid there for a few hours, just staring up at the ceiling and letting her tears flow down her cheeks. Sesshomaru's words of worship about the mysterious love of his life kept replaying in her mind like a horrible nightmare. She finally got off her large bed and walked out to her balcony of her parent's large mansion, which was next to the Taisho's. Surprise there, right? And, of course, who happens to have a room across from her own, but Sesshomaru. She closed the doors and the drapes, and then walked over to her guitar in the corner of her room. There, she plopped down on one of the few bean bag chairs and mats that were used when friends visited, and just began to play her heart out. The tears just wouldn't stop crying. **  
**

"'**Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar.**

**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star.**

**He's the song, in the car, I keep singing; don't know why I do."**

The next day at school Kagome's puffy eyes had returned to normal and alb eight the fact that she was a bit pale; she put a smile on her face and carried on as if nothing had changed.

InuYasha came up to her with a bright smile, waving one of his arms over his head like an idiot, while the other was around the waist of her cousin, Kikyo. Kagome smiled at them, and was so glad that she made them get together. Honestly, why did Kikyo think that Kagome had a crush on him, anyway?

"Key, Kagome? Where the hell were you last night? I was getting worried." InuYasha half accused, using his free arm to give her a lazy hug before pulling Kikyo closer to his side.

"Aunty said that you were in your room, but wouldn't come down. Are you fairing well?" Kikyo asked.

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Don't worry. I was just in a… inspiring mood last night."

InuYasha smirked. "That means she wrote another song. Bet she forgot to eat again, too." He added, his ears peaking out of his silver hair as his golden eyes sparkled.

"You can say that." Kagome said, turning around and walking with them to their first class. Thankfully, this class didn't have Sesshomaru in it, so she was able to relax and build up a shield for later in the day.

"You know, Kags…" InuYasha said in their discussion group, "Sesshomaru said something at dinner last night about-"

"Don't wanna hear it." She cut him off, skimming over the article.

InuYasha's mouth hung open for a moment, but before he could continue, his girlfriend cut in. "InuYasha, this is a literature discussion group, not the 'Sesshomaru's love life Chat Club'." Kikyo told him. InuYasha pouted, crossing his arms over his chest as he huffed. Kikyo shook her head; however Kagome didn't miss the smirk at the corner of her lips. Neither of them, however, noticed the heartache in Kagome's eyes.

When their class was dismissed, Kagome felt a sinking feeling in her gut. Her next class was Chemistry, and she had Sesshomaru as a lab partner. She could only hope that today they wouldn't have a lab to do.

About twenty minutes later, Kagome sat on her stool at the counter muttering and cursing everything she could think of as to why she had the worse karma.

"Such foul language from you today, my little Miko. Is there something wrong, Kaggie?" Sesshomaru whispered to her, using his special endearment and nickname just for her.

Kagome blinked back a tear. "Shut it, Sess." She snapped back.

However, the TaiYoukai could smell the scent of salt coming from Kagome, and was wondering why her aura seemed so unhappy. It was radiating distress, and all night last night he could smell her tears.

Sesshomaru turned back to the beaker and the open flame, concentrating on adding the right amount of zinc to the mixture. Sesshomaru had been worried over the Miko woman beside him, and had last night make the simple leap that he had made countless times before and stood outside her glass doors for most of the night. He had heard her tears. He had heard her sobs, her cries of anguish, and her song.

He gave a mental sigh, and turned his attention once more to the assignment at hand.

Once again, Kagome flew through the parking lot, intent to get home. However, Kami and Karma just weren't on her side today.

"Kagome!" Came Sango's cry as she waved her arm happily over her head, leaning against Kagome's Solstice with her own BMW in the parking spot beside it. Kagome mentally cursed once more, before giving a genuine smile. Sango could always make her feel better, even if she didn't know what was wrong.

"Hey, Kags! You're looking pale… are you ok?" Sango asked.

Kagome gave off a strange combination of a laugh and a un-lady like snort that caused Sango to raise an eyebrow. "Don't worry. I'm hungry, though. Want to go grab a bite?"

Sango's eyes flashed with deviousness. "I was about to ask you the same thing. Olive Garden or Chili's?" She asked, twirling her car keys around her finger.

"That's too difficult a choice!"

A while later, the girls decided on a compromise – Bucca di Beppo. It was a new Italian restaurant that opened up near Tokyo U, and had giant servings.

But of course, where part of a group of friends go, the other show up eventually.

And sure enough, soon InuYasha and Kikyo, Sango's boyfriend Miroku, and Sesshomaru arrived. They simply slid into the booth with Sango and Kagome, not caring at all that it was clearing meant for four and not six. Kagome mentally groaned as it was Sesshomaru who sat beside her.

What did she do in a past life to deserve this torture and heartache? As far as she was concerned, she better have been someone famous at the least or this was all a load of shit!

"**Drew walks by me.**

**Can't he tell that I can't breathe?**

**And there he goes, so perfectly;**

**The kind of flawless I wish I could be.**

**She better hold him tight, **

**Give him all her love,**

**Look in those beautiful eyes, and know she's lucky 'cuz:"**

Kagome found herself falling in love with Sesshomaru all over again, despite the warning bells in her head. For dinner, they were the only ones that wanted the chicken parmesan, and so they split the dish. The whole time, Kagome was entertained by the fact that Sesshomaru didn't know how to twirl the spaghetti around his fork. And when she touched his hand to show him, a jolt of electricity ran up her arm and to her quickly beating heart. The other couples were so entwined with themselves that it was only natural that Kagome and Sesshomaru communicate to each other… and she knew she was setting herself up for heartache.

"Kagome, I've been meaning to ask you all day. You're complexion is pale. Are you getting ill?" He asked, his voice a touch warmer in concern.

"No. I've just been going through something, that's all." She added, looked down at the large plate of only half-eaten spaghetti. She twirled more of the angel hair pasta around her fork and popped it in her mouth, a slip of marinara sauce dripping from the corner of her mouth.

Sesshomaru was tempted to lick it off, but stopped himself. "You slob, you're dripping." He pointed out playfully.

Kagome scowled and swallowed her food, before scowling again. She stuck her red-stained tongue out at the in youkai, and licked it away. "I'm fine, and I'm not a slob." She said, before she accidentally dropped her fork on the white table cloth.

"No, of course you're not." He replied with amusement in his voice as she moaned in embarrassment.

Sesshomaru walked Kagome to her front door after dinner, despite her many protests. He simply would not have it. Kagome could hear InuYasha's snickers as he went inside his home, but not before grinning like a mad man at Kagome.

"Sesshomaru, you really don't have to do this. I'm fine – you can watch me from your bedroom or something!" Kagome protested, walking up the few stairs to her large front doors.

"And this Sesshomaru told you that he doesn't care. I am escorting you home. You've never had a problem with it before." The TaiYoukai noted.

(I've never had my heart broken before.) She thought with a trace of bitterness, thought mostly sorrow. "Well, I'm home. Good night, Sesshomaru. Thank you for dinner." She said, giving a bright smile. (Just leave so I can cry in peace!) She thought dejectedly.

Sesshomaru concealed a frown down at his best friend. She was usually so bubbly and cheerful, yet for the past few days she seemed really depressed. Couldn't she see what was right there? He had been dropping hint after hint. He had already waited so long; he didn't want to have to wait much longer…

Sesshomaru took a step closer to Kagome, bringing him but inches from her chest. Kagome had to tilt her head back even more to keep eye contact, thought she found herself having trouble breathing. He was so close that she could feel his warm breath on her lips, and her skin was crawling and tingling. Her eyes widened as she looked into his piercing gold depths. "Sess?" She asked.

"Get some rest. I don't like my Miko looking so pale." He said, standing straight once again. "Sweet dreams, Kaggie." He added, before turning around and walking away.

"Night…" Kagome breathed, before her eyes weld with tears. She spun around and raced to her room, throwing her self down on her bed and crying hard.

"Why? Why do I love him so much? Why does he rant about his love and adoration about some other woman, who is most likely a beautiful and graceful youkai, and then be all sweet and romantic like that?" She screamed into one of her pillows, letting out her pain in one large sound.

"**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar.**

**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star.**

**He's the song, in the car, I keep singing; don't know why I do."**

Sesshomaru's head spun to the left, looking out his balcony windows and across to Kagome's. Her doors were open and the drapes pulled to the side. However, he couldn't see her. He heard her scream of pain and anguish, and immediately leapt the distance in one fluid motion, fear gripping his heart.

However, when he landed, he heard her loud sobs, hard and painful. He had never heard such a cry. His heart clenched. What was she crying for? Had someone hurt her? Salt water hung heavy in the air. And then he heard her strangled voice cry out:

"Sesshomaru, why? Why don't you love me?"

Sesshomaru's heart stopped as his lung froze painfully. His eyes widened slightly. She loved him? Then why was she…

Sesshomaru, the calm, collected, prideful TaiYoukai literally smacked himself on his forehead. He thought that an intelligent woman like Kagome would be able to figure it out!

Sesshomaru decided to put an end to this. He literally stormed into her room, his eyes lowered in a stern glare. He found Kagome on her stomach, crying out into the pillows of her bed. When he entered, her noticed her powers flare as they sensed his approach. She rolled to her side, sitting up and covering her face as she tried to wipe her tears away.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here? I'm not in the mood to go out, please just leave me alone." Kagome tried to keep her voice strong, but she choked on a word or two as she tried to keep back the sobs.

Sesshomaru wouldn't have it, and continued across the room.

Kagome sent him a glare with tear-stained eyes. "Sesshomaru, I'm serious. Get out." She was beginning to get annoyed. She just wanted to cry her heart out and get over it. He was the last person she wanted to see at the moment.

"**So I drive home alone.**

**As I turn out the light,**

**I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight."**

Sesshomaru ignored her still, and reached her bed with two more powerful strides. He kept his strong gaze on Kagome's wavering blue eyes, and crawled onto the bed.

Kagome's eyes widened as he crawled onto her bed, moving over to her. Kagome leaned back down to try and get away, but Sesshomaru moved on top of her, staring her down as his silver hair fell over his shoulder to mix with hers. The look in his eyes had her frozen, her mouth parted slightly in a silent gasp.

Sesshomaru didn't stop his movements. The second he was looking directly down at her he swooped down and captured her lips with his, caressing the smooth skin with possessiveness and the passion that he has kept locked away for a long time.

Kagome moaned, her eyes fluttering shut as her arms worked on their own accord and wrapped around the youkai's neck. He pressed down on her as she arched up into him, giving a breathy moan as she surrendered to his kiss. She had wanted this for so long, and she was half tempted to stop and pinch herself to make sure that it was real.

Sesshomaru rolled onto his back, Kagome propped on his chest with her hips beside his as their legs became tangled. One of his arms wrapped around her lower back while the other held the back of her neck, keeping her from escaping. She molded to him, not fighting at all and it pleased him greatly. Her soft moan urged him on, and he felt his pants grow tight.

Kagome had never felt such bliss before in her life. Her lower stomach grew warm and wet, and her body felt like it was on fire. She wanted something, needed something, but didn't know what. But she knew that Sesshomaru was the only one who could give it to her.

"Kagome…" He moaned between kisses.

She pulled away slightly, her eyes glazed. "What are you doing?" She looked down into his pink-tinted eyes.

He saw the tint of sadness in her orbs, and brought up a clawed hand to run through her hair. "Don't you get it, Kagome? The woman that I love is you. I thought you would get the hints when I talked about you, put the pieces together…"

"Me? You were talking about me?" She asked with her eyes wide in confusion.

Sesshomaru gave her a mocking glare. "You know that I do not repeat myself."

Kagome scowled at him. "You're a jerk, you know that? I thought that you had met someone else! Do you know hard I cried? That today was the first time I had eaten in two days? Did you know that-"

Sesshomaru growled at her, his eyes soft. "I am sorry, Kagome."

Kagome's eyes softened. "You never say sorry…" She cooed.

Sesshomaru's glare returned, and Kagome gave a laugh, a few tears leaking out of her eyes. "It was me… You…"

Sesshomaru's eyes softened and he reached over to wipe her tears away tenderly. "Yes. I love you, Kaggie, my Miko."

Kagome choked on another sob as she fell onto Sesshomaru again, their lips meeting once more.

"'**Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar.**

**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star.**

**He's the song, in the car, I keep singing; don't know why I do."**

InuYasha and Kikyo watched from InuYasha's room, who had a clear view into Kagome's window onto her bed. "It's about damn time." The hanyou muttered, though a smile was on his face.

"Yes, indeed." Kikyo smiled, happy for her cousin. She turned to her boyfriend with a devious glint in her eye. "I believe it is time for something else, Inu." Kikyo whispered, reaching up a hand to play with his ear.

InuYasha wrapped an arm around her waist and placed a kiss on her lips.

"**He's the time, taken up,**

**But there's never enough,**

**And he's all that I need to fall into."**

Kagome lay pressed against Sesshomaru, who had an arm around her waist and another running over her hair. She looked into the golden eyes that she would never want to live without and smiled. "Sesshomaru, I love you."

Sesshomaru grinned. "And how could you not?"

Kagome scowled and rolled on top of her boyfriend. "You know, you owe me a new guitar." She said.

"And why should this Sesshomaru do that?" He asked, raising a silver eyebrow.

"Because you're the reason for the teardrops on my guitar."

"**Drew looks at me. I fake a smile so he won't see."**

88888888

What do you all think? Is 9 pages enough?   
Was it well written?

It's my first Kag/Sess in the modern era, was it nice?

I need feedback – please review!

Thank you so much, everyone!

This is for all of you that have ever had your hearts broken.

May you always find your true love!

_Sandreline_


	2. Special Thanks and AN

**Teardrops on My Guitar**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hi everyone.

Due to demand () I am going to continue this story and make it a full-blown fic! Thank you so much everyone!

However, I also wanted to keep the use of using songs that touch the heart, and have an important meaning. I was thinking of using "She's Everything" by Brad Paisely or "She Saves Me" by Kenny Chesney for a wedding chapter or a reflection… **If anyone has any suggestions, please let me know! You are all my muses, after all!**

Also, I just wanted to say thank you to one reader/reviewer in particular:  
And to again point out the reason why I dedicated this fic the way I did.

**Janna** : I understand how you feel exactly. That is why I posted this fic - I've been there. And either everyone has already been there or they have yet to. I am so glad that you enjoyed this fic so much, and that it touched you the way it did.

I wanted to write a fic that would touch everyone's hearts. _**I wanted to do a fic that would end happily for once, instead of tragically. **_So many hearts break in pain, and I wanted to give hope – to let people know that you will not always need to fear following your heart.

It's nice for people to know that things can end happily for once.

It did for me.

So never loose hope, everyone. Keep following your heart. I know that at times it will hurt, and you will cry. However, Everything will always be alright in the heart. You just have to believe. Love, and you will be loved.

I promise.

So thank you all so much.  
You are all amazing people, and I wish the very best for you all.

With my love and best wishes-  
_Sandreline_


	3. Babe You Save Me

**Baby You Save Me**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hi everyone.

Well, like I promised, I have returned with a continuation of my Kag/Sess "Teardrops" one-shot.

I just want to say thank you so much to everyone who has responded.

Thank you all for your support and your kind words – they mean the world to me. Like I said, I believe that all of you are my muses; so please, no matter what you say – even if you just want to pop in a say 'hi', send me a PM.

Several of you have even gone to my profile and visited my Myspace. Feel free to do that as well – I have it posted there for a reason!

Also, this will continue with "Teardrops", so YES it's in the modern era, and so on.

_This chapter is dedicated to:_ All of you that have your true love. For all of you who have either a significant other or even a best friend – some one that means the world to you and you wouldn't know what to do without them. This is for those that have stood by the people that are important in their lives and supported them in any way that they can. Whether you have been on the receiving end of that love, or are at the giving end, this chapter is for you. May you always be blessed with those kinds of people in your life. And please remember: Without the bad times in life, we can't appreciate the good times. It can get rocky, and it can hurt – but it will make us stronger for it in the end. Everything will be ok.

**Chapter 2: Babe You Save Me**

**Every now and then I get a little lost,  
My strings all get tangled, my wires all get crossed.  
Every now and then I'm right up on the edge,  
Dangling my toes out over the ledge.  
I just thank God you're here.**

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru called up the stairs to his girlfriend.

"Hold your horses, you arrogant dog! I'm coming!" Came the exasperated reply.

"Miko, you realize that I have no horses to hold?" He replied, knowing full well that it would only further piss her off.

"Sesshomaru, you… I can't… argh! Sit, boy!"

**BAM**

"Kagome!" Came InuYasha's angered yell, who was now in a face plant at his older brother's feet.

It was then that Kagome made her appearance at the top of the staircase of her parent's home, her cousin Kikyo by her side. "Oh, sorry InuYasha!" She said, looking over the banister of the mansion down to the hanyou who was now pressed against the expensive marble. It was times like this that he really wished he never stole Kagome's doll as a child.

While InuYasha mumbled and Kikyo gracefully floated down the stairs to greet her boyfriend, Sesshomaru stood in awe at the vision that was giving him a heated glare, before she turned and floated down as well. Her long ebony locks were in an up-do, curls hanging out and brushing the cream colored skin of her shoulders. She wore a dark blue formal gown that barely touched the ground and emphasized her blue eyes. The strips of silk at the top hung off her shoulders, and the gown hugged her curves that Sesshomaru wished to have pressed against him. The gown flared out slightly at her hips, and as she took each step, the TaiYoukai could see faint sparkles in the light on the gown.

His younger half-brother was drooling over his girlfriend, who wore a gown similar to Kagome's, only it was light red. Sesshomaru stepped forward a few feet and held out his hand to his angle.

"You look splendid, my Miko." He said; his low velvet voice wrapping around her as he noticed the shiver that must have run down her spine.

"The more charming side of you is much more attractive, Sesshomaru. And you should know it was not my fault that we were delayed." Kagome said pointedly, breaking the moment by poking a finger into his muscled chest for emphasis.

"Hn." Was her reply, as he wrapped her arm around his and began to escort her out. InuYasha and Kikyo soon followed, smiling at each other. All the while, Kagome's parents were swooning and taking pictures. The two couples remained oblivious to the flashes of photography.

Tonight, the two couples were going out to celebrate Sesshomaru's and Kagome's one year anniversary. Sesshomaru drove them all to the restaurant, "_The Starlight Room"_ in his black Range Rover. Kagome was smiling at him every now and then, and during their ride he had reached over and took one of her small hands in his own, caressing her hand with his clawed thumb. In the back, InuYasha and Kikyo smiled knowingly at each other, InuYasha holding hands with his own Miko as she winked at him.

When they arrived, the valet bowed to them and took Sesshomaru's truck. He walked around and helped Kagome out, and one again wrapped her arm around his own. His father, Inu Taisho, had arranged for reservations at the elite restaurant. After all, Inu Taisho was the corporate king of Japan, and was working on Europe. Sesshomaru was to take charge of all of his companies in one month time, when he was to retire.

The seating hostess smiled upon their entrance, and bowed in greeting. "Welcome, both Mr. Taisho's and their beautiful ladies. If you will follow me?" She asked. At Sesshomaru's nod, she turned and led them to a secluded balcony to enjoy the fresh spring air. Candles were lit all around, and beautiful flowers were blooming in their pots. Single red and white roses were in small vases on the tables.

"Sesshomaru, it's beautiful!" Kagome sighed in appreciation.

The Inu youkai smiled, and led Kagome to her seat and pushed in her chair. He then sat across from her. InuYasha placed Kikyo beside her cousin and did the same. A happy conversation erupted in the group.

Actually, the conversation only involved three of the four occupants. Sesshomaru was gazing at Kagome across the table, the candle light dancing across her face and made her eyes dance. She was so beautiful. She was innocent, and pure. She had changed his life since making the change from 'friend' to 'girlfriend'.****

'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun,  
'Cause when I'm a firecracker comin' undone,  
Or when I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy,  
No matter where my reckless soul takes me:  
Baby you save me.  


Kagome looked across the table when she realized that Sesshomaru hadn't joined in their conversation. She was surprised to see that her eyes locked with his golden ones. They seemed glazed over in thought. She tilted her head to the side in confusion, asking him a silent question.

Sesshomaru gave a soft smile at his Kagome. Kagome, in turn, gave him a bright smile back. Sesshomaru reached across the table and took her hand in his.

InuYasha and Kikyo once again shared a secret smile. In fact, InuYasha wouldn't be surprised if tonight was the night. He turned to look at Kikyo, who nodded slightly. She thought so too, it seemed. Maybe there was hope for the Ice Prince yet. Though, since him and Kagome had been an official couple, his ice chunk of a heart was now nearly completely thawed.

Kagome winked at her boyfriend. "So Papa Inu said that this time next month he would be handing the companies over to you, Sessho." She said with pride. She knew how hard and how long Sesshomaru has been dreaming of this, working to make his father proud. When his father, whom she had called Papa Inu since she was a child, had told her the news, she was very proud.

Sesshomaru huffed. "So it would seem." He answered. At the scowl that Kagome sent his way, he let a playful smile slide over his lips. This only caused the scowl on Kagome's face to become harder, before she huffed herself. Then she gave a wink. "You should live a little, Sesshomaru. You're can't be stiff all the time!" She gave a melodious laugh.

"And here I thought that you rather liked me 'stiff'." Sesshomaru's voice teased.

InuYasha and Kikyo choked on their drinks, and Kagome's mouth hung open slightly and her face glowed like a tomato.

InuYasha was wheezing as he stared in disbelief at his older brother. "Sesshomaru, what the hell?! Was that a joke?"

Sesshomaru let out a sigh. "I do that a lot, really. You are just too brainless to realize it."

InuYasha let out a growl, before Kikyo kicked him from under the table. So, the hanyou reduced himself to just growling at the demon next to him as his silver ears flattened against his matching hair.

Sesshomaru turned to look at his girlfriend, who was still blushing. Sesshomaru was very tempted to see if the blush continued down past the collar line of her dress, even though he knew that it most likely did.

Sesshomaru mentally shook his head. It appeared that his inner youkai was having a large influence on him tonight. Though, he did agree to let it share in the celebration…

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome half lectured, half whimpered. Sesshomaru sent her an apologetic smile, though his glowing gold eyes betrayed his thoughts. Kagome's cheeks flamed hotter, and she breathed a loud sigh of relief as their food was delivered to them.

As they ate, there was little talk, and it gave both Kagome and Sesshomaru opportune time to think back on the past year, since that moment when they realized what had happened.

After that night, that wonderful, happy night, Sesshomaru had shown up at her door in the morning holding a brand new guitar. Kagome couldn't stop the tears that had escaped as she wondered over the beautiful instrument, and practically worshipping Sesshomaru for the gift. She had only been kidding when she told him he would have to buy her a new guitar!

The next day at school, all of Tokyo U knew that Kagome and Sesshomaru were officially, and finally, a couple. Sango and Miroku all but threw a party as they rejoiced, claiming, "It's about time!" and "Finally!" as they hugged the shocked Miko.

**  
It's hard lovin' a man that's got a gypsy soul.  
I don't know how you do it, I'm not sure how you know,  
The perfect thing to say to save me from myself.  
You're the angel that believes me like nobody else.  
And I thank God you do.**

Sesshomaru stole a quick glance at Kagome as she took a bite of her food, a small dab of sauce landing on the corner of her mouth. He watched as her pink tongue darted out quickly to lick the offending sauce away, before she once again went to take a bite. Sesshomaru smiled to himself as he also ate his food.

Even before they had started dating, they had been good friends. But Kagome didn't know how hard it had been for him at home. He had locked out the stressful family life he kept, about the struggles he went through to please his father and his stepmother. How for the longest time, he was scorned by his father and pressed to be the best at everything. That had been the reason, while even as children, Sesshomaru was forced to watch as Kagome and InuYasha and Kikyo played together, and when Kagome asked for his presence, he had to turn her down.

However, after they had started dating, Kagome had shown him that even the little things in life were worth celebrating. That everything is an accomplishment in life. He should never take himself for granted, and that no matter what the outcome is that he should be proud of his accomplishments.

Twice in the past year his father had sent him on a two-week business venture on his behalf. Kagome had been heartbroken, but she was supportive the whole way. She would stay up and wait for his to call before he would go to bed, and she would make him smile and laugh to brighten up the doldrums of his time away from her. She would even go over to his house and help him on cases that would stress him out, even if all she could do was to give him a back massage. She had warmed his heart and calmed his beast. She was the only one for him.****

'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun,  
When I'm a firecracker coming undone,  
When I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy,  
No matter where my reckless soul takes me:  
Baby you save me.

Kagome looked up from her finished meal and saw Sesshomaru glance at her. She sent him a warm smile. She loved being at his side – she wouldn't give it up for anything. She knew that there was no one else out there like him. No one else could wrap their arms around her and make her feel safe; make her feel small yet powerful at the same time. He was very respectful to her, and demanded respect. He trusted her, he knew her secrets. He encouraged her song writing and had, on many occasions, asked her to play for him the song that she had written on that day a year ago. He loved to just hold her; he loved to just wrap his arms around her and breathe in her scent. He never asked anything from her, though he would never have to – she would do anything for him.

Sesshomaru looked up and they locked gazes. In that gaze, they let their emotions be revealed to the other. Kagome felt her heart flutter as he smiled that sexy smile of his, one of his fangs flashing in the candle light.

And while InuYasha and Kikyo were playing footsy under the table, Sesshomaru once again reach for Kagome hand, and she placed it delicately in his. The servers brought out their desert, as well as four champagne glasses. When they left, Sesshomaru stood up, looking at Kagome and then at the others.****

I know I don't tell you nearly enough,  
That I couldn't live one day without your love.

"I wanted to thank you InuYasha, and Kikyo, for coming out here with us tonight." Sesshomaru began. InuYasha gave a "Feh," and Kikyo gave a smile and a nod, holding her cousin's hand for a moment in congratulations.

Sesshomaru turned to lock his gaze with Kagome's once more. She smiled warmly at him as he walked around and stood in front of her. "Kagome, this past year has meant the most to you. And I know that you are now 20, and I am turning 22, and we are still young. However, my Miko, you mean everything to this Sesshomaru."

Kagome looked up at him lovingly. She brought one of her hands up to hold his and gave him a smile. "You mean everything to me, too Sesshomaru. Happy Anniversary." She said.

Sesshomaru gave her a devious smirk. "You know how I dislike being interrupted. I wasn't quite finished." Kagome blushed in embarrassment. She thought he had been…

Sesshomaru carried on. "Kaggie, there's something that I wanted to ask you…"

Beside them, InuYasha's mouth was hanging open. He was really going to do it! He glanced at his girlfriend, who was doing a happy dance in her seat. He shook his head and returned his gaze to his brother and best friend.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. Was he about to do what it seemed like he was about to do?

**  
When I'm a ship tossed around on the waves,  
Up on a high wire that's ready to break.  
When I've had just about all I can take,  
Baby you, baby you save me.**

Sesshomaru turned to the wings, where two of the servers were waiting. The proud Tai Youkai knelt down in front of his beloved and turned to them. "Come here." He said, patting his leg in a warm voice.

Kagome was confused. Why did it sound like he was talking to a-

Kagome turned her head and watched as a little gray and white body came trotting out clumsily to run to Sesshomaru. Kagome's eyes glazed over in tears as she saw the little husky puppy lick Sesshomaru's hands as he bent to pick him up. The Inu youkai lifted his gaze to his Miko as he held out the puppy for her to take. "He's yours, just like I am yours."

Kagome all but swooned as she and Kikyo awed over the puppy. Kagome reached out to take him in her lap, the puppy eagerly kissing her and wagging his tail. When she went to pet him, it was then that she saw the collar.

"Sesshomaru…" She breathed in a whisper.

There, attached to the black leather collar, was a fluffy white pillow, and the most beautiful ring tied with white silk ribbon. Slowly, her hands untied the pillow from the collar as the puppy sat in her lap, and she just stared in shock at the ring.

Sesshomaru waited until she looked up at them, her eyes shining with love and hope. Sesshomaru, still kneeling before her, took the pillow from her hands and slipped the ring off the ribbons and held it out for Kagome. "My Kaggie, my Miko, I know with all of my heart, that heart that you have shown me can love and doesn't have to be alone, that I never want to be without you. I love you, Kagome. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and my Life Mate?" He asked, his golden eyes boring into her blue ones.

Kagome didn't realize that she was holding her breath until the tears began to leak from the corner of her eyes. She choked as she smiled and nodded, barely remembering to hold the puppy as she launched herself at Sesshomaru, wrapping her free arm around his neck. "Yes!" She cried out. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Sesshomaru smiled as he held onto his now betrothed, his Mate-to-be. His heart soared as she held onto him.

When they got up, Kagome laughed and pet the puppy. She looked up at Sesshomaru, then down at the elegant, expensive, but not gaudy ring on her finger and smiled fondly.

As they were leaving the restaurant to go home, Sesshomaru turned to InuYasha. "You know, this means that you're going to have to propose to Kikyo soon."

Kikyo whapped InuYasha over the head as he whined and whimpered. Kagome laughed as Sesshomaru escorted her to the truck, both smiling at each other happily as the puppy barked.****

When I'm a bullet shot out of a gun,  
When I'm a firecracker coming undone,  
When I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy,  
No matter where my reckless soul takes me:  
Baby you save me.  


So what did everyone think?

I'm actually not too sure about this one… it just doesn't seem to fit like I thought it would…

I ended up changing the plot half way though because I thought I would like it, but now I'm not so sure. I really not confidant about this chapter at all… and while it is 8 pages…

I don't know… It just doesn't feel right…

Anyway, that's all up to you.

Please let me know what you all think.

And remember – with Hope, you have everything. But without Hope, you have nothing.

_Sandreline_


	4. Make Some Noise

**Make Some Noise**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hi everyone!

This some, "Make some Noise", is inspired by my little sister Ally, who loves Hannah Montana, and got me hooked on the show. ' Well, I'm 19 – and I'm a kid at heart, so you can't make fun.

Anyway, this song just seemed perfect to do. I have some stuff that sounds like this, but hey, it's Miley Cyrus. Look who her dad is!

_This song goes out to all of you that have hard struggles in your life. For those of you struggle day-to-day, who need your spirits lifted – this is for you. Never stop that struggle. Because someday, and this I promise you, it will be worth it. You will be on top. Don't give up on your dream. Shine through thick and thin, and remember to follow your heart._

**Make Some Noise:**

**It's easy to feel like  
You're all alone  
To feel like nobody knows  
The great that you are  
The good that's inside you  
Is trying so hard to break through  
**

Kagome was pacing back and forth in her large bathroom. Her heart was racing a mile a minute. Her thoughts were flying in her mind so fast that she couldn't even remember what she was thinking off.

Her husky, that she had fondly and unoriginally named "Inu", lifted his head from the tile floor before the large bath tub. He watched his mistress let out a worried moan as she continued to pace around, and placed his head once more on his front paws.

Kagome looked at her one-year old dog that Sesshomaru had given her when he proposed. It seemed like so long ago, when it was only 10 months. She bit the corner of her lip in worry. How long can two minutes take?! As if she wasn't about to go insane as it was-

_Bzzzzz_

Kagome practically lunged at the counter, grasping the little egg-timer in both hands as she turned it off. Her heart was racing at a trillion miles a minute. Slowly, she stood up and reached for the little white test that would change her life.

After she looked down at the test she gripped it in both hands and held it to her chest. A smile slowly stretched across her lips as her eyes became glossy. "I'm…" She whispered, smiling across the room.

**  
Maybe it's your time to lift up and fly  
You won't know if you never try  
I will be there with you all of the way  
You'll be fine**

Kagome looked down at her ring as she rode up the elevator to Sesshomaru's office. Sometime in the last hour from when she found out and standing in the elevator now, her nerves had set in. What if Sesshomaru didn't want it? He had been on short-fuses lately, stressing out over the sudden load from taking over his father's company. Apparently, another company saw it as an opportunity to try and take over Taisho Corp.

Kagome put her hand in the pocket of her winter coat and fidgeted from foot to foot. She was actually starting to feel a little sick now, and she was shaking slightly.

A bark at her side had her looking down at Inu, who was sitting beside her. The dog went with her everywhere, and since this was her fiancé's and future father-in-law's building, no one told her she couldn't bring him in. Besides, everyone loved the husky.

Only now, he seemed to be looking at her in worry, his eyes telling her it would be ok as he wagged his tail slightly. Kagome smiled down at him and pat his head, before the elevator chimed, letting them know this was their stop. Kagome took a deep breath and stepped out.

Inu followed, walking by her side the whole time. He was full-grown now, almost to her waist. He was very intimidating.

Kagome smiled at Ayumi, her school friend who worked for Sesshomaru. "Hello, Ayumi-chan." Kagome said.

Ayumi smiled at her friend. "Hi, Kagome-chan." She said. "Maybe Sesshomaru-sama will lighten up with you here."

"Bad day?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Let's just say you are look like an angel right now."

Kagome laughed with her friend, and decided to go see her future Mate. She waved at Ayumi, before walking down the short hall and going in the large oak door.

Inside, Sesshomaru sat at a large desk that was covered with stacks of papers while he talked on the phone and typed furiously at the computer. It was strange, considering usually he was very prompt with his work and kept his work space clean and kept. Kagome's nerves stuck home, and she felt nauseous. However, with Inu leaning against her leg, she took a seat.

"Sessho?" She called out.

Sesshomaru hung up, slamming the phone down.

"What?" He barked out, causing Kagome to start slightly.

Inu let out a warning growl, and Sesshomaru glanced in shock at the dog, before shaking his head. "I'm so sorry, Kagome. It's just been a really bad day. What is it?" He asked again, his tone more gentle, yet he was still concentrating on the computer.

"Um, well, there is something I need to tell you, actually." She started, wringing her hands in her lap.

"If it's about the wedding, I've told you before that whatever you decided is fine. You don't have to tell me every little detail." He said, jumping to conclusions. "However, if you wish, you can tell me later. Perhaps dinner?" He said, finally looking at her.It was then that he noticed what state she was in. She seemed a bit pale, and she was very nervous. "Kagome, is something wrong?" He asked, worry entering his voice.

"No, nothing is wrong. It can wait till dinner." She said, giving a small smile.

Sesshomaru looked into her eyes for a moment, before giving a nod and turned back to the computer. "I shall be home by 7, than." He said, before his phone rang once more. He nodded farewell to her, before picking it up. "Yes." He gave a pause, before continuing. "What it is now, Oji?"

Kagome stood up slowly and walked out, Inu right besides her. Kagome gave a quick farewell to Ayumi, and once the elevator doors closed, she slumped against the wall and slid down.

Inu came over and licked her cheek, before Kagome wrapped her arms around him. "I'm ok, I think." She told him softly, petting his fur.

Inu wagged the tip of his tail and they stay like that till they got off to go home.

**  
****Chorus****  
Don't let anyone  
Tell you that you're not strong enough  
Don't give up  
There's nothing wrong with just being yourself  
That's more than enough  
Some come on and raise your voice  
Speak up loud and make some noise  
And sing  
Hey, hey  
Make some noise  
Hey, hey, yeah**

Kagome returned to her home, the house that she and Sesshomaru have bought and moved into just a few months before. It was a large mansion, with a beautiful back yard and garden, and a few spare rooms. Kagome and Inu walked up the stairs and down the hall that contained the spare rooms. Kagome opened the one that was at the beginning, the one that was closest to her and Sesshomaru's room. She opened the door and walked inside, Inu going past her to jump on the bed and lay down.

Kagome smiled and pet him, sitting beside him. "I think I'm going to make this room the baby's room." She told him.

Inu wagged his tail in turn.

Kagome laughed. "Well, it's good to know that I have your approval!" She ruffled his fur, to which he rolled on his back and brought his feet into the air. "You're such a silly puppy."

"Kagome!" Oye, where are you?" Came InuYasha's voice from downstairs.

"Up here, InuYasha!" She called out.

A few minutes later, her best friend and cousin were in the room as well, both smiling. "We thought we would stop by and see how you were doing." Kikyo said, walking over to give Kagome a hug. When Inu whined at being ignored, she laughed and pet him in greeting.

"Stupid dog…" InuYasha glared at the husky. "I swear, you named him 'Inu' just to piss me off!"

The husky returned his glare in full, pulling his lips back in a snarl as he rolled back to his belly.

Kikyo smacked her boyfriend's arm. "InuYasha! It's cute that Kagome named him that."

"Feh." He mumbled, crossing him arms over his chest.

"Actually, could I talk to you guys for a second?" She asked, her stomach still feeling strange.

Kikyo immediately sat on the bed beside her. "What is it, cous?" She asked, placing a hand on Kagome's.

"Actually, I found out some interesting news today." She gave a soft smile, even though her voice was almost saddened.

"And that is?" InuYasha questioned.

Kagome looked up, smiling. "I'm having a baby."

**THUD**

"Men." Kikyo huffed, before hugging a shocked Kagome.

"Is he going to be ok?" Kagome asked, pointing to her best friend.

"Don't worry about him. Kagome, you're having a baby! That's amazing! Have you told Sesshomaru yet?" Kikyo asked.

Kagome looked down at her lap, both women ignoring the moaning InuYasha, who appeared to have hit his head on the floor rather hard. "No. I tried to when I found out today, but he was really busy with work…"

"That's no excuse Kagome." Kikyo said sternly.

Kagome smiled. "I know, but still. He said he wants to have dinner tonight. He probably wants to go out, but I thought that I would surprise him and make him dinner." She said.

Kikyo smiled brightly. "That's a wonderful idea, Kagome! Wait, what are you going to do about the wedding? That's not for 8 months, you'll big as big as a house!"

Kagome's eyebrow twitched. "Thanks so much." She said.

Kikyo smiled. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that!"

"Well, I thought about that. In youkai terms we are already Mates – I'm just having the wedding because it means a lot to Mom, and I have always wanted one…"

InuYasha sat up, holding his head. "Ow, what happened?" He asked.

"Kagome's having a baby! Weren't you paying attention?" Kikyo snapped.

InuYasha's eyes widened. "Have you told Fluffy yet?" He said.

Kagome shook her head.

"Shit, Kags!"

"Sit, boy!"

**THUD**

"Like I was saying, what about the wedding?" Kikyo continued as if nothing had happened."

Kagome just shrugged. "I haven't thought about that – I've been too sidetracked trying to tell Sesshomaru. And then I still have to tell his parents, and then my mom and Jii-chan and Souta, and –"

Kikyo held up a hand to silence her younger cousin. "Understood." She said. She smiled and gave her a hug once more. "Congratulations, Kagome." She said, before pulling away. Still smiling, she stood up and joined InuYasha. "We should get going. We just wanted to stop in. Let me know if you need any help preparing for tonight!" She said with a smile.

However, as Kikyo went to pull InuYasha away, he came up to her. His soft golden eyes stared into her azure blue ones, and after a few moments he reached down and gave her a hug. "Take care of my nephew." He whispered.

Kagome smiled and hugged him back, and when they pulled apart, she raised an eyebrow. "How do you know it will be a boy? It's too young to tell the gender yet."

InuYasha gave his trademark smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Because I know that Sesshomaru is too damn stubborn to not have his heir first."

Kikyo gave a laugh and Kagome smiled as well, and then the couple left. Once again, it was just Inu and Kagome.

The Miko turned to her dog. "Ready to rock and roll?" She asked.

The large husky wagged his tail and barked, jumping off the bed and following her out to the master suite that she shared with Sesshomaru.

Kagome had realized that it would be several hours before he made it home. So, she decided to take a nice long bath in the large whirlpool tub. She placed rose petals in the water and poured in her vanilla bubble bath before she delighted in the serene waters as the radio she turned on filtered through softly. While she relaxed, one of her hands had subconsciously rested on her stomach and an unknown smile of motherly pride spread out on her lips.

After her long bath, she sifted through her clothing. She wanted to wear something elegant, but something sexy and revealing while she still held the figure. She wanted Sesshomaru to want her more than ever. She smiled and her eyes sparkled with the though of having their baby – pup. It would be a pup. Kagome gave a smirk as she realized that Inu Youkai were very… basic in their roots. She laughed to herself, before pulling out a little black number. The dress was a thin-strapped gown that showed off her figure beautifully. The hem of the skirt stopped mid-thigh and showed the perfect amount of legs – especially when she sat down. However, there was a sparkly black veil that covered the dress that went all the way down to her ankles, with slits in both sides that ended at the end of the silky cloth before it blended with the rest of her dress. It was perfect.

She slipped the dress on, avoiding undergarments of any kind. She then went to her part of the bathroom and stood before the mirror that ran from wall to wall. She dried her hair and then placed in heated curlers. Once that was accomplished, she put on a light pink strawberry lip gloss. She smiled to herself, and placed on black strappy high heels. She looked at herself in the mirror, and although her hair was still up in curlers, she liked what she had pieced together.

Kagome turned to Inu, who had been dozing off in the bathroom with her. "What do you think, boy?" She asked, turning to look at him and posing.

The said dog looked up, and his ears perked as his tail wagged. He let out a howl that made Kagome laugh. "Why, thank you!" She said, before walking over and patting him head.

"Come on. Let's go see what I can whip up, and then we can start on the pup's room." She said, walking out the bathroom and through her room to the hall with Inu on her heels.

It was difficult work convincing Jakken to let her cook dinner for herself and Sesshomaru. The toad was so adamant about serving his Lord and keeping Sesshomaru and herself please that he was insisting on calling the cooks.

"Jakken, please! There is something very important that I have to tell Sesshomaru tonight. I want to surprise him with dinner." Kagome was now begging. Inu simply sat at her side enjoying the show, his ears perked as his head turned side to side as if watching a tennis match.

"My Lady, if I may-"

"Jakken, I'm pregnant." Kagome blurted out, her patience all but blown.

The look on the toads face was priceless. His beak was hanging open while at the same time, his eyes were sparkling with joy. That surprised Kagome – she was still so sure that he hadn't approved of Kagome being his Lord's Mate, let alone that the pup would be a hanyou.

"My Lady! This is a joyous occasion indeed!" He said, smiling.

Kagome took a step back. The toad was really starting to freak her out now. "Thank you, Jakken. Now, I really want to cook-"

"You must rest! I shall call the cooks and-"

"Jakken." Kagome's voice rang out.

The said kappa youkai stopped in shock. She had done a perfect imitation of his Lord, and frankly it scared him slightly. "Of course, My Lady." The toad said after consideration, and he bowed. "Though I must insist in aiding you. My Lord would surly take my life should anything happen."

Kagome gave a cross between a growl and a moan, though she allowed him to help her. Just over a half hour later, the fine meal of steak and a variety of side dishes were cooking and she and Inu were making their way once more up the grand staircase to the spare room that Kagome had picked out.

She once more sat on the bed, mindful of her dress and placed a hand to her hair to see if it was ready yet. She looked around the room. "I have no clue where to start…" She whispered.

Kagome stood then, and just walked around the room. All baby nurseries's had a theme, didn't they? But what theme would be perfect for the pup of her and Sesshomaru? She continued to just walk across the room, trying to picture colors and themes. It was hard, because she didn't want the theme to be just for a girl or just for a boy – she wanted a neutral theme that was perfect.

Sesshomaru was starting to rub off on her too much.

Kagome huffed; blowing a bang that had somehow slipped out of the curl and fell on her face. Her arrogant, way-too-busy-lately fiancé was a perfectionist. He was loving, yet mysterious and closed off to most. But she didn't want that to be associated with the pup's room.

What about their hobbies? She liked learning about history, music, and books. Sesshomaru enjoyed sword fighting and dismantling companies till there was nothing left, and reading a calming book before bed.

Ok, this was getting no where quick.

Kagome sighed. She resolved to sitting once more on the bed that was there as she looked around. Her mind started to wander about how Sesshomaru would react. Hopefully it wouldn't be anything like his brother. Honestly, who faints when they find out they are going to be an Uncle? She was hoping that Sessho would be happy, and his piercing golden eyes would shine like she had never seen them shine before. His smile would reach up to those magenta stripes on his cheeks that brought out the blue crescent moon on his brow…

Kagome's eyes snapped open and she stood up, smiling brightly. "That's it!" She cheered as she turned to Inu, and pulled his face to her. "That's it! The theme will be moons and stars!"

Inu barked in agreement, and watched as Kagome's face suddenly sobered. "My hair is going to fry!" She thought, before racing out back to her bathroom to remove the curlers.****

You want to be known  
You want to be heard  
And know you are beautiful  
You have so much to give  
Some change you wanna live  
So shout it out and let it show

Kagome's hair didn't fry, luckily, and it came out in perfect ringlets. She hadn't bothered to add hairspray – his sensitive nose wasn't fond of it.

However he and his nose were no where to be seen. Kagome had been sitting at the romantically set dinning table with the lit candles and bread and butter placed out along with a salad and some cider. Kagome knew that she couldn't have any alcohol while pregnant, which was fine with her because she didn't fancy it anyway.

However, that had been a while ago. Kagome was still sitting there, trading between glancing at the clock that now read near ten, and the large front door – which she could see if she twisted and leaned backwards in her seat.

Jakken and Inu watched from the kitchen archway as Kagome looked down in her lap in defeat. "I had best go prepare one of the spare rooms for my Lord." Jakken squeaked out, dejected that his Master had not been told of his heir, or eaten the food that he and his Mistress had prepared.

Inu simply stood up and trotted to Kagome, placing his head in her lap. Kagome looked up startled, before she smiled at the husky. "Come on, I'll take you for a walk in the garden." She said softly. She needed some fresh air – hopefully it would sidetrack the nausea in her stomach and the pain in her heart.

Inu followed after her, walking out in the moonlight with his depressed owner.

**You have a diamond inside of your heart  
A light that shines bright as the stars  
Don't be afraid to be all that you are  
You'll be fine**

Kagome was only outside for a quarter of an hour. She and Inu came back inside, and Kagome stopped in the hall. There, on one of the stands, was a black phone. Kagome stared at it for a moment, before slowly reaching for it. She hoped that they wouldn't be upset with her for calling so late…

"Hello? Inu-papa?" Kagome asked over the phone.****

**Chorus****  
Don't let anyone  
Tell you that you're not strong enough  
Don't give up  
There's nothing wrong with just being yourself  
That's more than enough  
Some come on and raise your voice  
Speak up loud and make some noise  
And sing  
Hey, hey  
Make some noise  
Hey, hey, yeah**

InuTaisho was power walking through the Taisho Corp. building as he saw read. His second wife, Izaiyo, was behind him as she struggled to keep up. She thought of Sesshomaru as a second son, and she was highly disappointed that he had been acting this way.

Once they stepped out of the elevator the clock in Sesshomaru's waiting room rang eleven at night. The powerful and enraged Inu TaiYoukai stormed into his son's office, banging open the door.

Sesshomaru, startled, looked up with cold eyes. "Father." He said in his icy tone.

"What the fuck are you doing here at eleven at night, Sesshomaru?" The older Inu snarled.

Sesshomaru turned to the corner of his computer screen and saw that it was, indeed, the time that his sire stated it was. (_Shit_.) He thought. He was four hours late to his dinner with Kagome.

"Exactly. You're a disgrace, Sesshomaru. How could you treat Kagome like you have been?" His father carried on.

"Pardon me for trying to keep this company from being taken over. I have a lot to do." Sesshomaru said, standing up and taking out his briefcase as he began to stuff folders into the leather carrier.

"Sesshomaru, I doubt that your father would let any such occurrence happen." Izaiyo reprimanded. She had sat down in an attempt to keep her Mate at bay, seeing as how he was looming over the large oak desk. "However, think of the consequences."

"I would loose my jobs, its employees, and everything I own." Sesshomaru pointed out in his monotone voice as if it was the obvious.

"She means about Kagome, insolent pup!" InuTaisho roared.

"I beg your pardon?"

Izaiyo, the calmer right now, tried to talk some sense into her step-son. "Sesshomaru, dear, think about it. Kagome has been neglected by you too often as of late. She came to the office earlier to speak with you. What happened?" Izaiyo asked, already knowing the answer.

"She wished to speak of wedding arrangements. I didn't have the time, and asked if it could wait till dinner. It is of no consequence." The young TaiYoukai answered. He finished loaded his briefcase with folders, and closed the gold locks with a snap.

"Think carefully, Sesshomaru. How was she acting? Did she seem like she was happy to be talking about wedding details, or nervous about something else, something more important?" Izaiyo continued. Men! It didn't matter the species, you have to tell them in black or white or they just don't understand!

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as his head was still looking at his desk. He suddenly realized that he, Sesshomaru, had made a mistake. His Mate had seemed upset and tense over something, and she had been fidgeting. She didn't act like that when she wanted to talk about the wedding. So that meant that something had been bothering her. And he had been doing a great deal of work and not paying much attention to her and being ignorant to her needs.

"If you so consider taking that briefcase home with you, you shall feel my wrath. Get yourself home immediately, boy. Your Mate is waiting for you." InuTaisho boomed.

Sesshomaru looked at his father. An understanding was passed silently between them, before Sesshomaru used all of his demon speed to get to his Mate.

InuTaisho sat in the second chair facing the desk, his head in his hands. "I don't think I can take much more in my old age." He mumbled.

Izaiyo laughed at her Mate. "Nonsense, dear! And think, we shall be grandparents! You think you feel tired now?"

InuTaisho looked up and smiled lovingly at his wife. "Of course." He sighed as he stood and took his Mate's arm, escorting her out of the large building. "They are going to be the most adorable pups!"

**  
****Bridge****  
You can't just sit back and watch the world change  
What matters is what you've got to say  
There's no one else who can stand in your place  
So come on it's never too late**

Maybe it's your time to lift up and fly  
You won't know if you never try

Kagome was sitting on her bed staring at her hands that were folded in her lap. She was trying to keep the tears at bay. She trusted InuTaisho and Izaiyo. She let a small smile cross her lips as she thought of the large Inu Youkai go storming into Sesshomaru's office, grabbing him by the collar of his Armani shirt, and dragging him down the hall to the elevator.

But she wanted Sesshomaru. She missed all the time that they spend together. Since he took over his father's company, he hasn't had any time – they haven't been on a real date in over a month. She didn't remember InuTaisho being so busy and spending so much time at the office. Maybe the take over wasn't as easy to get rid of as she thought? What did she know about running a company anyway?

Kagome turned to her head to look at his side of the bed. She missed him. Sure, she was him at night, but they didn't have the time that they use to any more. No running around for fun, teasing each other, romantic walks and trips…

Kagome's heart leapt as she heard the large front door slam shut, and her wide, hopeful eyes turned to the bedroom door. Sesshomaru was standing there, his demon speed enabling him to reach the room from the front door in a second.

Kagome stood up as he walked toward her, and then pulled her into a death-grip hug. "Kags, I am so sorry." He said, nuzzling his nose into her hair.

Kagome smiled and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, leaning against him. "Sessho…" She whispered.

Her dog demon pulled back, placing his hands around her neck and holding her face with his thumbs. "You look beautiful and ravishing, koi." He said, even though his eyes never left her own.

**Chorus****  
Don't let anyone  
Tell you that you're not strong enough  
Don't give up  
There's nothing wrong with just being yourself  
That's more than enough  
Some come on and raise your voice  
Speak up loud and make some noise  
And sing  
Hey, hey  
Make some noise  
Hey, hey, yeah**

Kagome smiled at him, a tear escaping the corner of her right eye. "I'm sorry that your father had to go down there and drag you out, but I was desperate and-"

Sesshomaru brought his forehead to rest against hers, their noses touching gently as he held her. "Shh, it's alright. He shouldn't have had to do that. I should have been here when I said I would, I should have been here with you."

Kagome sniffed and looked down. Sesshomaru continued. "I am so sorry, Mate. I promise that I will not work so long now – I'll give the work to others, or hire more workers or something. I promise." He said.

Kagome let out another sniff. Her Sesshomaru wasn't like this – her Sesshomaru was the cold, proud, and dominating Lord of the Western Lands. And yet, he was practically groveling at her feet in apology.

"Well, you should. You should be sorry." Kagome sniffed. The Miko looked up at the only man in the universe that was for her.

"Sesshomaru, there's something that I've been trying to tell you…"**  
**

**Hey, hey  
(Make some noise)  
Speak up loud and make some noise  
And sing hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Make some noise  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Make some noise  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Make some noise  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Make some noise**

Ok, so what does everyone think? Is 13 pages enough for you?

Don't worry everyone – I plan on continuing this – I just thought that I should leave a really mean cliffhanger, even though technically you already know. But you don't know Sesshomaru's reaction!

So until next time, I love you all!  
Thank you for all your support, especially those of you on MYSPACE that send me messages and praises!

I love you all so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

_Sandreline_


	5. My Apologies

**My Apologies**

Hello, everyone.

I am not dead. I promise!

I'm so sorry for not updating in a while!

The 15th of Sept. was my 3 year anniversary with my bf Eric.

It was SUPPOSE to be special and romantic…

Instead I spent the whole day sitting next to his broken down car IN THE ARIZONA HEAT all dressed up while he worked on it.

And sophomore year in college is getting tough.

And then before that, my computer crashed on me.

To make it worse, it's the one I use at work.

That had all the next chapters for the stories ready to go for today, which were lost sometime around when the computer tower started smoking…

So I'm lost. I can't remember what I wrote, because some of them have been finished and I wanted to upload them all at once.

I will NOT be doing that again.

So I have to start from stratch.

I'M SO SO SO SORRY EVERYONE! Please forgive me!

I will have updates out soon!

I love you all!

I'm so sorry!

Sandreline


	6. She's Everything

**Songs From The Heart**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I'm back!

I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. This semester was hard, and I just finished moving!

For those of you that live in Arizona, you will never believe where! I live at the Scottsdale Waterfront! You can Google it… but I live IN THE SCOTTSDALE MALL!!!

I can't begin to tell you how difficult it will be not to spend my whole paycheck there…

Speaking of work, that's another obstacle that has delayed my updating…, we had a system crash about 3 weeks ago, and aside from loosing homework papers and emails, I also lost each new copy of Songs from the Heart, Nothing is Impossible for Love to Overcome, and my zany idea for a new fic…

So I am terribly sorry about the wait!

The song for this chapter is going to be "She's Everything" by Brad Paisley. I thought it would be a perfect song, because Brad wrote it about his wife, and this chapter will be mostly on Sesshomaru and his views of being a daddy!

I hope that you all enjoy!

**Chapter 5: She's Everything**

_Kagome smiled at him, a tear escaping the corner of her right eye. "I'm sorry that your father had to go down there and drag you out, but I was desperate and-"_

_Sesshomaru brought his forehead to rest against hers, their noses touching gently as he held her. "Shh, it's alright. He shouldn't have had to do that. I should have been here when I said I would, I should have been here with you."_

_Kagome sniffed and looked down. Sesshomaru continued. "I am so sorry, Mate. I promise that I will not work so long now – I'll give the work to others, or hire more workers or something. I promise." He said._

_Kagome let out another sniff. Her Sesshomaru wasn't like this – her Sesshomaru was the cold, proud, and dominating Lord of the Western Lands. And yet, he was practically groveling at her feet in apology._

"_Well, you should. You should be sorry." Kagome sniffed. The Miko looked up at the only man in the universe that was for her._

"_Sesshomaru, there's something that I've been trying to tell you…"_

**She's a yellow pair of running shoes;  
A holey pair of jeans.  
She looks great in cheap sunglasses;  
She looks great in anything.  
She's I want a piece of chocolate,  
Take me to a movie;  
She's I can't find a thing to wear,  
Now and then she's moody.**

Sesshomaru look down into the nervous blue eyes of his Mate. Gingerly, with his arms still around her slim waist, he pulled her against him and claimed her lips with his own. He felt her melt against his body, and he felt her breathy sigh on his cheek as her throat let out a vibrating moan. In response, he wrapped his arms around her tighter and deepened the kiss. He felt Kagome's arms slide up his abs to his chest and lightly push. Unwillingly breaking the contact, he let his lips linger just a breath from hers, reveling in her scent.

"Oxygen is kind of really important…" she whispered, her eyes lowered lustfully at half mast as she stared at his sinfully talented lips.

"What is more important than showing my Mate how much she makes my blood boil?" The TaiYoukai asked with just as much passion.

"Sessho… I'm pregnant." Kagome whispered, her eyes rising to meet his own.

She's a Saturn with a sunroof,  
With her brown hair a-blowin.  
She's a soft place to land,  
And a good feeling knowing.  
She's a warm conversation,  
That I wouldn't miss for nothing.  
She's a fighter when she's mad,  
And she's a lover when she's loving. 

Kagome was sure that, at that moment, she heard Sesshomaru's heart skip several beats. However, just as she finished that thought, she was instantly picked up and twirled in the air by a happily barking silver-haired Adonis. "A pup!" He cheered as he continued to spin her, before sliding her down his body to her feet once more. "A pup!" He replied, his golden eyes smiling proudly as he lowered his nose to the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent deeply. It was there. The scent of their unborn child, the mix of his own scent laced with his Mate's as their pup made itself known.

Kagome stood there smiling happily as Sesshomaru sank to his knees, only to rub his nose on her lower stomach and inhale deeply. His strong hands held her waist in place as he then began to growl and bark to her stomach. Kagome's hands found their way to his hair, laughing as he tickled her.

Sesshomaru looked up from her stomach to her dancing sapphire eyes. "Kagome… thank you." He said, before standing. Kagome smiled lovingly at him, her two hands held by his own that engulfed hers.

"Thank you, Sessho; for our baby, and for your love." She said.

Suddenly, Kagome gave a happy shriek, followed by laughter, as her Mate lifted her up into his arms and proceeded to carry her to their room for a long, long night.

And she's everything I ever wanted,  
And everything I need.  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on,  
because she's everything to me. 

In the shadows of the door way, Jakken wiped a tear away from his eyes. "So wonderful…" The toad demon sighed. Inu yipped in reply, before turning around to call it a night.

She's a Saturday out on the town,  
And a church girl on Sunday.  
She's a cross around her neck,  
And a cuss word 'cause its Monday.  
She's a bubble bath and candles,  
Baby come and kiss me.  
She's a one glass of wine,  
And she's feeling kinda tipsy. 

"KAGOME!" Sango's voice cried out from the front door as her best friend threw her arms around her. "I can't believe it! I'm so happy for you! Jealous, too, but so happy!" Sango laughed and cried as she held her long-time friend.

"Now, now, Sango. If you want a baby so bad-"

"Not now, Miroku." InuYasha's voice interrupted as he and Kikyo also stepped into the home of the glowing couple.

"Why InuYasha, I was merely professing to my beautiful-"

"Miroku!" Sango snapped.

"Why must I constantly be interrupted?" The monk pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest sulkily.

"Most likely to stop you from saying something you will regret, and because it is good for you." Came the deep voice of InuTaisho, who had an arm around InuYasha's mother, Izaiyo.

"Father, you're here." Sesshomaru's voice spoke from beside Kagome, whom was finally released from Sango's hold.

"Yes. I have steaks ready for the grill!" The older youkai smiled toothily, showing his fangs as he quickly departed for the large backyard and the prized grill of his oldest son.

"You're going to let him use that thing?" InuYasha's gruff voice butted in, one silver eyebrow raised.

"Jakken is standing by with four fire extinguishers." Sesshomaru's monotone voice replied.

"Good. I should hate for this house to burn down. You remember last time..." Izaiyo spoke up, hugging Kagome. "My dear, you are simply beaming with Motherly pride."

"Arigato, Izaiyo-mama." She smiled.

"Now where is your mother? We haven't spoken in days." The elder woman spoke.

"In the kitchen!" Kagome's mother called out from down the hall. Izaiyo smirked, before following the voice of her friend. Kikyo and the rest followed her to meet Souta and Mrs. Higurashi, leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru in the foyer.

"I have something I want to give you." Sesshomaru spoke, pulling Kagome to him by her waist. A small bump was the evidence of their growling pup, and Kagome had chosen a white sundress to wear that was helping it show.

Kagome smiled happily. "Sessho, you didn't have to get me anything!"

The Inu Youkai reached into his pant pocket and pulled out a rectangle-shaped velvet box. He gave one of his trademark smirks as he saw her eyes widened and heard her small gasp. His clawed hands opened the box to reveal a sparkling white gold chain that held a large sapphire in the same shape and color as Sesshomaru's mark. It matched the Mating Mark at the base of her neck perfectly.

"Sessho, it's gorgeous…" Kagome said breathlessly. Sesshomaru lifted the necklace out of its box, moving his clawed hands to place it around her creamy neck. The chain settled the pendant just above her breasts, almost staking a claim. "It only accents your beauty, my Kagome." He said.

Kagome gave a happy squeal as she launched herself into his arms, her own wrapping around his neck as she began to kiss him passionately. His arms wrapped around her waist, one of them eagerly running up her back and feeling her curves.

"You already got her pregnant, smart ass. Save it for later."

Sesshomaru turned red-tinged eyes to his younger brother. "Run." He growled.

InuYasha yelped, before he disappeared in a blur.

Kagome laughed as Sesshomaru didn't even attempt to chase his younger half brother, but resigned to planting his nose in her hair and nuzzling her neck. "A girl could get use to this!"

She's the giver I wish I could be,  
And the stealer of the covers.  
She's a picture in my wallet,  
Of my unborn children's mother.  
She's the hand that I'm holding,  
When I'm on my knees and praying.  
She's the answer to my prayer,  
And she's the song that I'm playing. 

"Sesshomaru! I can't find it!" Kagome cried out in frustration.

Sesshomaru let out a sigh; one that he knew Kagome wouldn't be able to hear. He was currently leaning against one of their bed masts watching as, everyone once in a while, an article of clothing or a shoe would come flying out of the enormous closet they shared.

"What would you like me to do about it, Kagome?" He asked in his bored tone.

Kagome suddenly appeared in the doorway to the closet, her hands on her hips that were showing she was almost 6 months into her pregnancy. She was wearing an elegant black dress that tied under her enlarged breasts, but over her baby, to end up in a bow behind her back as the rest of the dress flowed to the floor. "Use that damn nose of yours!" She cried out in frustration, before once again disappearing inside the closet.

Sesshomaru sighed once more. "Can you not simply wear a different pair of shoes?" He asked. His father and step-mother were hosting a party for work, and it was the first time that his business partners would see the pride and joy he had been speaking of growing in his Mat's womb for months now. Kagome wanted to look her best, despite her ripe belly.

"No, you lack-wit male! My feet are killing me, and those are the only ones that I feel comfortable in, and they go with the dress!" His Mate chided back at him.

(_Hormones…_) He thought in exasperation.

Suddenly, A triumphant, "Ah ha! Thought you could hide from me, did you?" sounded from the closet, and a beaming Kagome stepped out of the closet. "Hello, my love!" She practically sang, as if the previous snippy comment she made a moment ago never happened.

(_Her ravishing body will be the death of me…_) The proud TaiYoukai thought, before he offered his arm to her. "Shall we, my Lady?" He asked, eying her body. Her growing curves only seemed to set his body on fire, even more so than before. He found himself working from home instead of leaving to go to the office… if working is what you called taking your delectable Mate on the top of your desk…

And she's everything I ever wanted,  
And everything I need.  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on,  
because she's everything to me. 

One month. That's all that remained, and then she would be holding her baby. Kagome sighed happily, once again looking around the nursery. Her hand rested on top of Inu's head as he wagged his tail. "It's all done." She said, smiling happily as she once again surveyed the room. The walls were painted a pale blue, and along the top was a border of magenta that contained a thin inner-border of crescent moons, just like Sesshomaru's. Kagome even had a giant white dog, Sesshomaru in his true form, painted on the wall of the room where the crib was pressed again. She wanted the pup to always know that its daddy would always be there to watch over it. The ceiling, however, was also painted a light blue, and it took the most of Kagome's time.

The ceiling was covered with glow-in-the-dark stars and moon and other planets, and each of the stars was placed in their constellations. It was worth it, in Kagome's opinion. The rest of the room was filled with white furniture: a white rocking chair that was next to the white changing station, a white bookcase that was already filled with baby books, and a large white crib. The crib and changing station were decorated with blue and magenta blankets and lining.

Jakken stood in the doorway. "It was a very wise idea, Lady Kagome. You honor Sesshomaru-sama by choosing him for the inspiration. Has my Lord seen the room yet?" He asked.

"Not yet. I am waiting for him to get home." She said, smiling at the toad.

"He will be very pleased." He replied, smiling honestly at his Master's Mate. She really did truly love him, and at least now he wasn't as abused as he used to be so long ago.

Kagome laughed. "I sure hope so." Clapping a hand on her leg, she turned and walked out. "Come on, Inu. He will be here any moment."

Sure enough, when Kagome had finished walked down the stairs, he walked in through the front doors. She smiled brightly at her Mate as he walked over to her, kissing her. "You shouldn't be walking around too much." He scolded her gently, before picking her up and walking back up the stairs.

"Sessho, I'm having a baby! I didn't suddenly turn into glass. Besides, I thought you wanted to see our pup's room?" She asked with a sneaky smile.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, before he returned her smirk with his own. "Alright then, let's take a look at what has stolen so much of my attention from you away."

Kagome laughed as he set her down at the top of the stairs, and she took his hand. Leading him to the chosen room, she told him to close his eyes. When she received nothing but a raised silver eyebrow, she pouted. Sure enough, his eyes closed, but not before he rebelled for a moment. Smiling victoriously – she has him wrapped around her finger – she opened the door and slowly guided him in.

"Ok. You can open them now." She said.

Kagome watched as his golden eyes observed everything. After what felt like eternity, he finally turned glossy eyes to her. "Kagome…" He spoke, before wrapping his arms around her in a hug. Only his Mate could make him this happy; only she could be that thoughtful. Pulling away for just a moment, he kissed her deeply. "I love you, my Kagome."

She's the voice I love to hear,  
Someday when I'm ninety.  
She's that wooden rocking chair,  
I want rocking right beside me.  
Everyday that passes,  
I only love her more;  
Yeah, she's the one,  
That I'd lay down my own life for. 

Kagome's eyes flew open as she lay in their large bed. Pain seemed to spasm through her abdomen, and then she felt the sheets go wet.

Her eyes widened as only one thought floated in her head.

"Kami… Sesshomaru!" Her panicked voice rang out. Instantly, her Mate was awake, hearing her distress and sat up, holding her.

"What is it? Are you alright?"

"The pup is coming!" She said happily, alb eight nervously as her eyes met with his widened gold ones. Instantly, Sesshomaru was up and on the other side of the bed, helping her to stand. He instantly had shredded her nightgown with his claws, and wrapped her in a kimono. Inu had awoken when his mistress did, and ran out of the room barking to alert the household.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried out as her knees bent with pain. Instantly, he was holding her.

"Breathe, Kagome. It will be alright. Take a deep breath…" He purred, the vibrations in her chest seeming to soothe her. Sesshomaru called for Jakken to bring the car, which was already filled with a luggage of clothing for both of them and several baby items, and he carried her down as he quickly made their way to the hospital.

On the way, Jakken was calling every family member and close friend, whom all agreed to meet at the hospital. Soon, Kagome was brought into a private room, and Sesshomaru quickly took his place by her side.

"Sessho, it hurts!" Kagome cried out as another contraction hit her a few hours later.

"They are getting rather close together." Kagome's doctor noted. "You're almost ready for delivery."

"Kagome, this Sesshomaru is so happy. I'm so proud of you." He whispered to her as Kagome never broke eye contact, save for clenching them shut in pain.

"Are you ready, Mrs. Taisho?" The doctor asked.

"Hai…" Kagome breathed.

"That's my Kagome, breathe. Push…" Sesshomaru encouraged. Kagome grit her teeth together as she fought off another contraction, easing her child into the world.

Outside in the now crowded waiting room, the demons in the area were cringing at the screams.

"Kagome's a trooper…" InuTaisho pitied.

"If she is going through anything like I had to for InuYasha, then she is in serious pain." Izaiyo said.

"That bad?" Mrs. Higurashi inquired.

"Hai. Demon children don't make it easy, with the claws and the kicking…" The thought alone had her wince.

"I wasn't that bad." InuYasha whined in defense.

"Oh, please." Kikyo muttered under her breathe.

"I'm going to be an uncle… Kami-sama!" Souta cheered.

"The baby won't be able to play video games for a few years, Souta." His mother reminded him.

"That's ok! There is still sports and other things a fun Uncle like me can do!" The mid-teenage boy said eagerly.

"How are you so sure it will be a boy?" Sango asked.

The Taisho's all laughed at this, leaving the other confused.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried out.

"You can do it, Kagome. Almost there…" Sesshomaru purred, kissing her temple.

"The baby's head is crowning…" The doctor informed them. "Just one more big push…"

Kagome cried out, before the sound of crying filled the room. Outside, several stood up at the small voice, and cheering went around the family and friends of the new parents.

Kagome smiled as the doctor showed them her pup. "It's a boy." The doctor smiled.

"He's so small…" Kagome said, smiling tiredly at the unmistakably silver mass of hair, and the small black ears on top of his head. Sesshomaru's markings stood proudly on his face.

Sesshomaru purred as he rubbed her cheek with his own. "Thank you…" He mumbled like a mantra.

"We'll get him all cleaned up for you…" The nurse said, smiling as Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around his Mate.

Kagome smiled, leaning back tiredly as she accepted her Mate's affections. A minute later, and another contraction went through her, causing an unexpected scream.

Instantly, the doctor was back in place. "It would appear that we have another one on the way!"

Sesshomaru's head snapped up, his eyes tinged slightly red from shock and eagerness. "What?" He asked.

The nurse placed the first pup in a basinet, and came to the doctor's side. "The scans only showed one."

"They must have been hiding under their brother… it does happen…" The doctor stated.

Sesshomaru turned to Kagome, both of them with wide eyes. Another pup! He smiled at her, before Kagome again cried out in pain.

"Breathe, Kagome…"

"If you say that to me one more time, I _will_ purify you!" Kagome gasped out, before tightening her hold on his hands. Four more pushes later, and a second cry filled the air, much to the confusion of the occupants now standing outside the door.

"It's a baby girl." The doctor stated, holding up the pup. She was opposite her brother, with her mother's black locks and silver ears on her head. She, too, had a crescent moon on her brow, yet she did not hold the rest of her sire's markings.

Kagome collapsed on the bed, sweat matting the hair on her forehead and the back of her neck. Sesshomaru wiped it away with a cold, damp cloth. "My Mate, my wonderful, loving, beautiful Mate…" He cooed at her. She simply smiled up at him, before turning to the doctor. "Is she alright?"

The doctor smiled brightly. "She's just as healthy as her brother. Congratulations to the two of you."

Kagome smiled blissfully as she turned to look at her Mate once more. The nurse brought over the two babies, each wrapped in pink and blue blankets respectfully. They were both crying out, only calming down once they were in the arms of their mother with their father's soothing barks flowing in their ears. "What will we name them?" She asked, smiling down at the bundles.

Sesshomaru was silent for a while; so many names were speeding through his mind. This was his first born, his first son, his heir. It was while the mighty TaiYoukai was staring in wonder at his son that a magical moment was shared with the new family. Their son opened his eyes for the first time.

Kagome's happy cooing was almost missed by the stoic demon lord. His golden eyes bore into the small matching orbs of his son, who seemed to be looking right at him, into his soul, and he felt his heart heat up.

"Mamoru."

Kagome looked up at her Mate, who was sitting beside her on the hospital bed. "Mamoru?" She repeated. She once again looked down at the bundle in her arms, and found that her pup's attention was averted to her familiar voice. "I like it." Kagome smiled with teary eyes at her son, before speaking in a warm and loving voice. "Hello there, Mamoru. Yes, that's you're name. You're our little Protector of the Earth."

In response to his name, the pup wrinkled his nose, before sneezing, and finally giving a smile. Kagome laughed, before looking at her Mate. "Want to hold him?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

Sesshomaru, dumbfounded and seemingly in a trance, gave a curt nod and took his arms from the embrace he held Kagome in. Carefully, Kagome moved so that she could hand Mamoru to Sesshomaru while she held their daughter. Sesshomaru was a bit unsure of what to do, but he mimicked how his Mate was holding their other addition and cradled the pup close. "Mamoru." He repeated, taking in his sons scent.

"What about this little angel?" She thought, referring to their daughter she so looked down. "Sessho, look! She's trying to open her eyes!" Kagome exclaimed.

Indeed, upon Sesshomaru's turn of attention, he could see his daughter attempting to view her parents and the world around her for the first time. A moment later, and she succeeded in her feat. Her eyes were the same sparkling blue as her mother's were.

"She shares your scent of cherry blossoms." Sesshomaru noted after he inhaled her scent as well.

"Well, in that case, how about Sakura?" Kagome asked, smiling brightly up at her Mate for approval.

Never one to deny her anything, Sesshomaru nodded his consent. Kagome once again turned teary eyes to her daughter, and held her even closer. "Hello there, Sakura. That was sneaky of you to hide behind your brother. He will live up to his name, I'm sure. You are a wonderful surprise."

Sesshomaru looked at his Mate while she spoke to lovingly to their pup, watching silent tears slide down her cheeks. She made him the happiest male on earth, blessing him with two healthy pups of his own. His eyes softened as he watched her instantly become the perfect mother that he always knew she was meant to be.

**And she's everything I ever wanted,  
And everything I need.  
She's everything to me.  
Yeah, she's everything to me.**

"Can we come in?" Came the voice of Kagome's mother.

"Of course." Sesshomaru said, nodding. Everyone wore smiling faces as they walked over to the new family, the women having tears in their eyes.

"Twins, Kagome?" Kikyo asked.

Her cousin nodded. "Yes. It would seem that our daughter was hiding behind her brother."

"So what are the names of my grand pups?" InuTaisho's voice bellowed.

Sesshomaru handed his son to his father. "Your grandson is Mamoru."

Izaiyo and InuTaisho smiled down at him. "That's very fitting."

"And what of my granddaughter?" Mrs. Higurashi cheered as she sat on the bed opposite of her son-in-law.

"This is Sakura." Kagome replied, letting her mom hold the pup.

"Kagome, she has your eyes!" Sango said in a teary voice.

"Can I hold Mamoru?" InuYasha asked. Sesshomaru nodded, and the hanyou took his nephew. "Hey brat. I'm you're Uncle Yasha."

Kagome giggled at the sight of InuYasha, and now Kikyo, as they stood looking at the baby. She didn't miss the exchange between her best friend and her cousin, the look of longing and hopefulness. She turned to her Mate, her eyes inquiring if he saw the exchange as well. His smirk told her he did, and Kagome smiled wickedly.

"They have the cutest ears and hair! Total opposites!" Souta cheered, switching between the two.

"They are the molded forms of Kagome and Sesshomaru." Miroku added with a laugh. "The Ying and Yang have bred, and this is the outcome."

"Such a Miroku-like thing to say…" Sango sighed, shaking her head, but agreeing non-the-less.

Kagome yawned, falling deeper into the pillow and bed. On cue, Mrs. Higurashi and Izaiyo immediately ushered everyone out to let the family bond and rest. Kagome smiled and thanked everyone, while Sesshomaru reclaimed his children from their grandparents. Returning to Kagome's side, she scooted over and let Sesshomaru join her on the bed, leaning against him and looking at her children in his arms with heavy eyes. Now safely in the arms of their sire, both pups had fallen asleep.

"You should rest as well, koi." Sesshomaru's voice spoke gently.

"I will in a minute. I don't want to forget this moment." She replied, turning to gaze to his face.

Sesshomaru leaned his head down and kissed her gently, yet he poured his heart and soul into the gratifying kiss. His wish to leave her breathless was accomplished when he pulled back slightly, enjoying the feel of her panting on his lips as she tried to recover. Her eyes were glazed over in lust as her still-raging hormones buzzed through her system. "You're going to make the next six weeks hell, aren't you?" She asked huskily.

"There are other ways to pleasure you, my Kagome. In the mean time, I want you to rest. I shall watch over our pups." He spoke the last line protectively as he watched over his family.

Kagome smiled lovingly at him, before once again resting her head on his shoulder. "Our pups are the most beautiful pups anyone could hope to have…" She whispered, smiling down at her slumbering children once more.

"Indeed." He whispered back. Kagome turned to share a smile with him, and he kissed her forehead.

"Rest, Kagome." He told her, purring as he nuzzled her jaw under her ear.

Kagome moaned and nodded, settling against him once more. "I love you, Sesshomaru." She whispered as her heart rate slowed down for her much-needed rest.

"I love you more, my Everything."

Everything I ever wanted,  
And everything I need.  
She's everything to me.  
Yeah, she's everything to me,  
Everything to me. 

_So what do you all think?_

**Never fear! I will do **_**one**_**more chapter!**

Thank you all SO much for your patience! Never fear, I am back!

I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, because I really enjoyed writing it. Does anyone think that I seemed to rush it? I feel like I did – I didn't want to duel too much on her pregnancy, because many people do that and it's all the same. I wanted to do something original and unique.

What do you all think? Please let me know in a review or PM! You're feedback helps me to grow as a writer!

Again, thank you all so much! How was that for almost 14 pages?

Much love-

_Sandreline_


End file.
